


Worship

by babylolsi



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Begging, Body Worship, Drabble, Edgeplay, Edging, F/M, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Denial, PWP, Pet Names, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, is this orgasm control idk, little bit of fluff??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 14:26:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9445430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babylolsi/pseuds/babylolsi
Summary: There wasn’t much else in this world Dan loved more than making you cum.





	

There wasn’t much else in this world Dan loved more than making you cum. He absolutely relished in the control he had over with just his tongue or his fingers. He loved how pliable, how responsive you were with every slow stroke of your most sensitive bundle of nerves.

Your thighs trembled, instinctively closing around his hand. “D-Dan, please…please.” Your voice was light and airy, eyes dazed as you looked up at your fluffy haired boyfriend. He smirked, using his free hand to open your legs further. He had you in this position for almost an hour and a half at this point.

“You just look so gorgeous like this, I want this to last a little longer, doll.”

You whimpered, hips arching upwards into his hand. “A little faster, please…please, just a little.” You were pleading with him at this point. You were just so close and his hands were moving so slow. So incredibly slow.

His fingers dipped into your hole and the further he went, the higher your mewls became. You were pawing at his chest at this point, desperately rolling your hips to try and get something, anything.

_You were just so goddamn close._

And Dan was enjoying this entirely too much. He had this shit-eating grin plastered on his face as you writhed around under his clutches. “Y-You’re such a prick…Just let me cum, you…evil man.” You attempted to demand but it came out more like yearning sob.

Dan tsked at you, his fingers beginning to retreat from your dripping pussy. “Well, that’s not very nice of you.” You had almost yelped in protest, grabbing his hand as you looked up at him. Your eyes were wide, tears brimming. “Dan, please! I’m begging you! I’ll do anything, I just want to cum.” Dan watched you for a second before licking his lips, leaning forward to capture your lips in a kiss.

Before your brain could fully process what he was doing, his fingers pressed deeper into you before curling upwards. You jolted forward, and Dan quickened his pace. He had pulled away slightly, his breath fanning over your face as his brown eyes cast down to you.

Your eyes had fluttered shut, eyebrows furrowed. You had lost all control of your senses, incoherent moans and whines mixed with Dan’s name falling from your lips. “S-so…so close…”

Dan used his free hand to rub your clit in circles and you were far gone by then. You swore you saw stars as your orgasm washed over you, your head hitting the pillow as your back arched off the bed. Your thighs quaked violently as you sharply closed them around his hand again, pressing your face against his chest as your ground your hips against his hand; riding out your orgasm.

“You’re so cute, look at you. Humping my hand.” Dan’s voice was low, his mouth pressed against your ear as he placed soft kisses all over your face and neck. You panted softly, hiding your face as your hips finally slowed to a stop. “Mm…Sh-shut up…”

Dan hummed a small chuckle, retrieving his hand. “Goddamn, you made a mess.” You lifted your head to look at your boyfriend incredulously. “You edged me for hours, of course I made a mess!” Dan laughed this time, reaching back for one of his shirts to wipe his hand before wrapping his arms around your waist; pulling you onto his chest.

He pecked both of your cheeks before kissing your lips. “Sorry, but you just look so fucking hot when you’re cumming. The sounds you make…You have no idea how sexy that is.”

You hid your face again, reaching a hand back to pull the blanket over you. “Shut up, oh my god. You’re so embarrassing.” Dan gave you a fond smile, running his fingers through your messy hair before kissing your hair.

“Love you, doll face.”

**Author's Note:**

> random drabble about dan and fingering because honestly he'd probably be really good at it. leave me some feedback if you liked it, i like comments. those do great wonders for me. i'm debating whether or not to make this, like, a collection of smutty grumps drabbles but eh. we'll see. <3


End file.
